


Clumsy Me, Clumsy You

by sofiawrites



Series: Tall Huggable Auror [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Auror, Crimes of Grindelwald, F/M, FBAWTFT, Fluff, auror reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiawrites/pseuds/sofiawrites
Summary: You’re an alarmingly clumsy, endearingly awkward new Auror at the British Ministry and Theseus can’t help but find himself always wanting to be there to catch you when you fall.





	Clumsy Me, Clumsy You

Within a month of working for the Ministry, Theseus had already grown accustomed to the remarkable talent you had for tripping over practically nothing.

From the way he automatically steered you aside the corner of the table you were unknowingly heading close to, to the way he placed his hand on the small of your back to steady you after a small stumble– You found that Theseus was always there to prevent any unsightly mishaps from happening in the Auror’s office.

But it didn’t help that the very person who saved your from your clumsiness was the very reason your clumsiness seemed to increase tenfold.

“Easy, there,” Theseus said in amusement, a deep chuckle following a steady hand on your back as you narrowly missed walking square into the frame of the doorway. “Watch out for the wall.”

Your cheeks heated as he came up beside you, the feeling of his hand lingering on your skin even though he withdrew it with a gentle squeeze.

“Does the wall happen to be a new installment, Mister Scamander?” you asked, blowing out a huff of air.

“Surely. I built it myself overnight just to keep you on your toes the next day,” Theseus teased as you approached the Auror’s office.

“Thoughtful.”

He grinned and your nerves skyrocketed. “I figured you’d appreciate it.”

As you entered the room filled with chatter and cubicles, you toyed with the sleeve of your blouse, looking up at Theseus.

“Well, this is my–”

“Would you like to–?”

You both paused, waiting for the other to finish.

“You first,” Theseus laughed after a moment’s silence.

You shook your head fervently. “Oh, I was only saying this is my cubicle. Which, obviously, you already know because you’re the one who showed me my desk when I first started working here,” you rambled. “Obviously.”

The corner of his mouth was quirked into a smirk. “Of course.”

“I was only trying to fill the silence with a topic that wouldn’t be a complete non sequitur and my first thought was to announce my stop as a passive farewell rather than drag on the conversation and embarrass myself.” You squirmed at his unwavering gaze. “Which is consequently what I’m doing now…”

Theseus waved you off with a shake of his head. “It’s not embarrassing. I think it’s rather endearing.”

Your stomach flip-flopped at his words as you looked away with a blush.

“But anyway, I was going to ask… Do you want to grab some lunch with me later?” he said, the confidence in his voice wavering into a hopeful caution. “I thought perhaps we could try this new cafe in downtown London.”

A smile started up your face, touched he invited you to lunch with him. You were the new kid in town, so to speak, and though your coworkers were nice enough, you weren’t exactly the outgoing type. You knew you couldn’t wait for them to approach you, but starting a conversation not related to work wasn’t something you sought to do.

“Really?” You beamed when Theseus nodded. “I would love to accompany you.” The weight of your leather purse taunted you once you realized you had a thermos full of soup at your disposal. You sighed. “But I can’t.”

The smile that spread across his face when you first agreed fell slightly, the tips of his ears tinged a soft pink. “Oh. I see.” He coughed, averting his gaze. “No worries! It’s alright! I’ll–”

You shook your head, pressing your hand against his chest to stop him from turning. “Wait– It’s not that I don’t want to. I do! But I already brought lunch and I couldn’t possible buy another without feeling wasteful. Look!”

Fumbling around your purse, you looked for the silver canister that held your soup. Theseus watched you with a thoughtful expression, blinking as you held out a horrendous lime green scarf for him to hold.

“Almost…found…it,” you muttered to yourself as you rummaged through your bag, placing large items on your desk and Theseus’ outstretched hands until you found the container. “Aha! My soup.”

He blinked again, an amused smile threatening to take over his face.

“Look,” you started, unscrewing the lid and tipping it in his direction for him to see. “It’s chicken noodle! I made it myself–”

“Easy, there!” Theseus yelped when you tilted the thermos too far forwards, spilling some hot soup down his shirt and onto his trousers. His hand shot out around yours, stopping you from spilling and further.

For a while you stared at each other in silence.

Then, you grew mortified.

“Oh, Merlin!” you swore profusely, dropping your belongings to the side and grabbing the scarf in his hands. You dabbed the front of his shirt with the green fabric, trying to soak up the soup. “I’m so sorry– Are you okay? Did it burn you?”

He shook his head, still stunned.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t believe that just happened.”

Groaning, you absentmindedly wiped at the stains on his chest and down to his abdomen. How you could be careless enough to pour hot soup on your own boss was beyond you.

“Oh! Hey, now,” Theseus exclaimed, grabbing your wrist before you even registered that you were dabbing at the region _below_ his belt. Though his face was flushed a bright red, he managed to send you a cheeky grin. ”At least buy me dinner first.”

Just when you thought there was no way to embarrass yourself further, you somehow managed to prove yourself wrong.

“I’m so sorry, Theseus,” you bumbled, sending him a pleading look. “I’ll send your suit to the dry cleaner’s– I’ll buy you a new one if you’d like! I’m terribly sorry.”

“There’s no need to fret,” he said gently, taking the damp scarf from your hands and placing it aside. “It’s alright– _Really._ ”

“I spilt my hot lunch all over you, ruined your clothes, then proceeded to _feel you up_ and you’re not even upset?” Your cheeks heated when you said that out loud. “You’re too kind to me.”

Theseus placed two fingers under the base of your chin, lifting your head up until you met his determined gaze.

“Hey,” said he in a soothing tone, “it’s okay. The soup wasn’t that hot, my clothing can easily be cleaned, and I would never complain about being _felt up_ by you.”

Theseus chuckled as your eyes widened.

“Now there’s only one problem I see.”

“And what’s that?” You held your breath as you awaited his answer, hoping to Merlin you weren’t about to get demoted.

He simply smiled. “Now, it seems like you don’t have any lunch left.”

There was a curious gaze in your eyes as you questioned what he was hinting at.

“Perhaps now you would like to take me up on my offer for lunch at the cafe today?”

You blinked. “You still want me to accompany you for food? Even after I made an idiot of myself and a table mat out of you?”

Theseus nodded, smoothing a frazzled strand of hair down your head. “That is, if you want to.”

“Oh! I want to,” you said, perhaps a little too eagerly you realized when you heard his bark of laughter. You cleared your throat. “I mean– It would be my pleasure to accompany you for lunch today.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

He gave your hand a gentle squeeze before dropping it. The movement was so quick you were hardly certain it happened, but the tingling in your fingers told you it did.

Theseus continued with a cheeky smile, “I get to go on a date with a beautiful, intelligent woman who may or may not have tried to feel me up earlier.”

_A date?_

You felt your stomach turn and your heart skip a best. “Wait– I was not trying to feel you up!” you protested. “I was simply trying to clean the soup spill. Though I realize my hand wandered near some dangerous territory–”

He laughed at what you decided to call it.

“But it was purely an accident!”

“Of course,” Theseus dismissed, waving his hand.

As the workplace grew more populated when the shift drew to a start, you felt the nerves come along.

Before you could lose the courage you gathered, you blurted out, “It’s a date, you said?”

He looked startled, but a slow grin took over his face. “Yes. A date.”

You wanted nothing more than to jump up and down like a giddy schoolgirl, but you refrained.

“Does that sound okay?”

“That sounds more than okay,” you said honestly. “That sounds perfect.”

“Then it’s a date.”

Unable to contain your happiness, you reached out to give him a quick hug– Only to trip over the leg of your chair and fall forwards.

You braced yourself for a hard landing, locking your knees in an attempt to stop the fall. But before anything of consequence happened, you felt yourself land in a warm embrace.

Forcing yourself to open your eyes, you looked up to see Theseus staring at you with a mixture of amusement and endearment.

“Are you alright?” he asked, ignoring the curious looks and mischievous grins from your coworkers.

“I’m fine,” you said, not quite straightening yourself so you were still in his arms. “Just clumsy.”

A curl loosely hung on the frame of his face and you wanted nothing more than to brush it away.

Theseus smiled. “If you’re clumsy because you fell, then so am I.”

“You?” You quirked a brow in question. “How so?”

He shrugged. “You’re clumsy because you fell for me– _Literally._ While I’m clumsy because I, _metaphorically,_ might be falling for you as well.”

Your stomach fluttered but you knew there were no butterflies in your stomach. No– It was the whole zoo in there.

“I guess we’re a good match then,” you said matter-of-factly.

“I reckon we are.”

For a moment, you stared at him, thanking the stars about your shift hadn’t yet started. He shifted his grip from your shoulders to your upper arms, giving them an affection squeeze. You could’ve sworn you saw him bit his lip as he took a long look at yours, when–

“Get a room!” you heard your coworker yell in jest, hooting amidst the cheers and shouts of _finally!_ ’s.

Theseus laughed and you turned a deep red. With a wink to his comrades, he took your hand in his, whisking you away before you could so much as blink.

_“Gladly.”_


End file.
